


关于我的幼驯染半年不见胸变大了的事

by AZ1720



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ1720/pseuds/AZ1720
Summary: 漫画230话前阿斯塔在红心王国修行半年期间的虚构同人。中魔法植物花粉的招，高热不退的阿斯塔与尤诺在国境线重逢的故事。Solution当然是！爱爱！
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	关于我的幼驯染半年不见胸变大了的事

**Author's Note:**

> 恰好写的这天是情人节，就祝小男孩们情人节快乐(*^▽^*)  
> 谢谢朋友给我安利了黑草，不死人、宿敌关系正常的王道少年漫我来了！

设定两人早就做过。

关于我的幼驯染半年不见胸变大了的事

①

暴牛全员被迫离开国境已经过去了半年，尤诺在国内执行任务的时候再也不会偶然遇见阿斯塔，为了收拾心中隐隐的落寞，休假的日子里，无双的风魔法师会乘着天舟落到与红心接壤的小镇上，为了能离自己的幼驯染更近一些。

由于红心国人深居简出，这座边境的小镇不像其他关卡城镇那么繁华，只有一家简陋的旅店。尤诺已经不是第一次入住，前台收钱的老板熟练地递给他房间钥匙，同时给厨房下单。

“这周有些冒险者们路过镇子，大厅里会有些嘈杂，没问题吗。”老板一边递给他照旧的餐点，一边说。

“谢谢”尤诺接了过来，无视了风精灵向他抱怨冒险者们的粗鲁，“没事的，我就在一楼用餐。”说罢他端走盘子，目光在各个桌子之间梭巡。尽管知道不可能，他还是抱有“能在这儿偶遇阿斯塔”的期待，但看来今天也要落空了。

来这儿休假的时候他不会穿上黎明团那显眼的披风，仅仅是在胸口别上了团徽。如果被王都里的人听说经常有黎明团的人来红心边境用餐，可能会吸引到魔法议会的注意，他不想让阿斯塔的回国之路变得更加艰难。也因此，大厅里豪爽喝酒的冒险者们没有多注意他，更没有发现他就是风头正劲的四叶草魔法师。

附近有个年轻的男子可能是喝多了，大声地对同伴喊道：“哎，你知道吗，上次我路过家乡，发现小时候的青梅竹马变得更有女人味了，尤其是胸部，变得可丰满了”，他一边说一边在自己胸前比划，引得伙伴们哄堂大笑。“等我平安回去，就去追求她哈哈！”这是醉鬼被嫉妒的同伴殴打脑袋前的最后一句话。

听到谈论幼驯染的内容，尤诺被醉醺醺的男人吸引了注意，他想：分别半年，阿斯塔的身上应该有了更多伤痕，但都是他一步步变强的证明。

饭后尤诺一如既往地站在国境边，远远眺望流向红心王国的河流，放空了脑袋，思绪飘到下次见到阿斯塔要在哪里比试、比完是直接带他回自己卧室还是在王都逛一逛。突然的水声打断了他的思路，他抬眼望去，发现居然是熟人——米默莎·凡米里欧。她正努力支撑着被黑斗篷盖着的小个子从花草编织的船上下来。

尤诺几乎以为自己出现了幻觉，但是风比视觉更早地通知他，米默莎肩上的人正是阿斯塔。他环视四周，发现船坞那里似乎有人注意到了这艘小船，犹豫要不要来检查这对不从常规船坞进港的旅人。尤诺一挥左手，腰侧的魔法书发出微绿的光芒，迅疾的风裹挟着尚未反应过来的二人，和自己一同躲进了树丛。

“是我看错了吗？没有人也没有船啊。”眼见后至的搜寻者就这么回去了，尤诺把目光转向表情焦灼的米默莎，或者说更多的目光放在她身边的阿斯塔身上。

他问道：“阿斯塔发生了什么？”

刚使用大量魔力驾船来的米默莎上气不接下气：“阿斯塔他、他在修行的时候吸入了魔法植物的花粉，接着就高烧不退。不管是药物的治疗还是我的魔法都不管用。女王分析是无魔的躯体被当作了授粉对象，导致他的身体对外界尤其是魔力格外敏感，我们之前试图采取的治疗反而加重了病情。因为不是魔法，宿魔之剑无法将其吸收。我们讨论偷偷把阿斯塔带回国内治疗。”

尤诺凑上前去轻轻拉开阿斯塔面上的兜帽，能看见阿斯塔被高热蒸红的脸庞和干裂的嘴唇，他正准备抬手召唤出天舟，风之精灵凑到了他的耳边窃窃私语。

“什么……”尤诺听完精灵的话，转头对米默莎说：“贝尔说精灵知道怎么解决这种情况。”

“但是，红心的水精灵大人束手无策。”

贝尔一振双翅，飞到米默莎面前，得意地说：“只有风精灵知道怎么处理。”

另一边尤诺把阿斯塔的兜帽拉下来，把小个子的幼驯染扛到肩上：“交给我吧米默莎，我会在这里逗留几天，这几天我会用魔法把阿斯塔治好。你先回红心那边去吧，如果你被人看到回国，阿斯塔就会被王都的家伙们怀疑行踪。”

米默莎点点头，尤诺看着她安全离开，背起阿斯塔向旅店走去。

回到房间时太阳已经落下，今夜没有月亮，只有少数星星点缀在天空上，房间内黑漆漆的。虽然旅店里提供了基础的蜡烛来照明，但尤诺选择拿出自己的照明魔导具，将光线亮度调到不刺眼，就着亮度低下头仔细观察阿斯塔。回来的路上阿斯塔紧贴着他后背，持久的高热甚至把尤诺热到生汗。切身体验高热的阿斯塔一定更不好受。

察觉到有光源凑近，阿斯塔用力撑起眼皮，柔和的光芒中出现的是发小的脸庞。“尤诺……”，他张嘴只能发出沙哑的声音。

“是我。阿斯塔。”尤诺回答。

阿斯塔感觉自己手脚都很重，脑袋也是，昏昏沉沉的，这让他的眼睛只能睁开一半。刹那间，他感受到了微风，密闭的房间内起了风，接着是嘴唇碰到水的触感。尤诺举着光源没有从面前离开，而是唤起风卷起水滴送到他嘴边。看着阿斯塔主动吞咽水滴，尤诺放心地加大了魔力输出，不一会阿斯塔喝完水，声音听起来也没有那么沙哑了。

看着能操纵风来运水的尤诺，阿斯塔深知他操纵魔力的精确度又上了一个台阶，不由得眼睛发光：“你变得更强了！能这么灵巧地控制风！”

尤诺按下他肩膀，阻止了他坐起身子的行为：“比起这些，你先好好休息，详细情况我都从米默莎那里听说了。我能治好你。”

“啊啊太谢谢你了尤诺！”阿斯塔倒回床上。喝了点水让他嗓子好受了些，但高热把他的脸烧成红色，就算他努力打起精神，看起来依然病态。

进屋时他只把二人的斗篷取下，将阿斯塔和衣放到床上。尤诺拿来温水和毛巾，要帮他脱衣服， “我先帮你擦干身上的汗”， 就像小时候修女帮助他们那样。

“啊，生病的时候修女也这么照顾我们。”阿斯塔顺从地配合他脱下外衣，由于浸了汗水，他费了点力气才从衣领里挣脱出来，只见尤诺盯着他胸口。他低头看看自己胸前有什么奇怪的地方，就看尤诺伸手按上他的胸肌。

“你身上的伤口变多了，阿斯塔。”亲手检查过胸口还不算完，尤诺的手向下移动，仔细抚摸比起半年前更显眼的腹肌，以及其上新添的显眼的伤疤。

阿斯塔眼看尤诺像是要看得更仔细一样，脸凑得更近了，呼出的气喷在伤口上让他觉得有点痒，他直接伸手抱住尤诺，看着对方的脸挤在自己肚子上的好笑模样，和没反应过来他要做什么的眼神，阿斯塔没忍住笑了出来。

尤诺的脸被挤在他的胳膊和肚子之间，发出的声音有些含混：“阿斯塔。”

“恩。”

“我现在想抱你。”

“好……诶诶诶诶诶你说什么不是要治疗吗？我病得这么重尤诺你也忍心。”

“这就是我提供的治疗。”

“骗谁啦色鬼才会说出这种话！”

“精灵的知识告诉我，你的身体因为被植物‘授粉’所以陷入了魔力敏感。如果有血液魔法的使用者，只要拜托他把你血液中花粉分离出来就好。”

“巴纳莎老家的女王就是！我们…”

“植物的花粉之间有竞争性，如果遇到了魔力更强大的品种的花粉，原本的就会失去活力。所以我会把包含我魔力的‘种子’播种给你，这样就能压制住原本的花粉，同时我也会把你体内多余的魔力吸收过来。”尤诺跨上床，双手撑在他两侧，俯瞰幼驯染的双颊被自己的影子覆盖：“可能会有点不舒服，咬牙忍住，阿斯塔。”

尤诺把阿斯塔扶起来，背对自己靠着，自己支撑起阿斯塔的重量。多少感觉比之前变重了，尤诺心想，看来这半年阿斯塔增加了更多的肌肉训练。同时他也感受到，受病体拖累，阿斯塔全身的肌肉处于放松状态，拥抱起来比以前更充实更柔软。

他把下巴搁在阿斯塔头顶，虽然幼驯染身上被热出一层汗，乱翘的银发却隐隐散发着好闻的香气。尤诺听说，红心国是被原始森林包围的自然之国，阿斯塔在其中生活半年之久，身上也沾染了花木的气息。这味道好像在告诉他，阿斯塔是怎样日复一日穿梭在林间锻炼，又是怎样捕捉森林的“气”来隐蔽自己。在三叶草王国，阿斯塔得不到大众的尊重，甚至被议会驱逐出境，但在红心他可以获得自由与尊重。

“看来这半年内你过得不错。”

冷不丁听到尤诺来了这么一句，阿斯塔条件反射：“什么？”

“我推测红心女王没有为难你，不然米默莎也不能如此顺利地将你送出来。”

“恩，等我身体恢复，就去帮她讨伐恶魔。”

“那我们抓紧做。”话音未落尤诺把右手伸进了阿斯塔的裤子里，掏出他的阴茎。阿斯塔整个人都在发烫，下身也不例外，被体温较低的尤诺握住并暴露在外界空气中，激得阿斯塔往身后人怀里缩。

尤诺不紧不慢地按照印象里的敏感带一个个抚摸过去，最后环住铃口，有规律地上下运作。靠在他身上的阿斯塔也被他手臂的动作带动，没法坐直，尤诺改为用脸颊去蹭他的耳朵，让阿斯塔歪歪地倚在自己右手臂上。

虽然脑袋被烧得昏昏沉沉，但阿斯塔还是能感觉到下身聚集起了快感，尤诺完美在每一个地方，甚至是牢牢记住他的敏感带。每次上下摩擦都不会忘记擦过铃口，那是阿斯塔无法抵抗的快感开关。冠状沟也是，尤诺没有忘记照顾这个地方，每次爱抚都会让阿斯塔小腹上的肌肉控制不住地颤动。

是时候了，顶端的小孔被刺激得流水，打湿了尤诺的右手，同时也让滑动声变得淫靡起来，阿斯塔的双眼原本就无法睁开全部，模糊晃动的视野加上刺激人的水声，使他脸更红了。

还好现在看不出来，阿斯塔心想。他不知道的是，贴在他脸边的尤诺，早就从变烫的耳朵察觉到了他的情绪变化。

伴随着刺激的累积，断断续续的喘气声从阿斯塔没闭紧的唇间漏出，“我快要到了！”他这么说着，突然偏头看向尤诺：“不是在做梦吗，我确实见到你了。”

“没有，这不是梦，我就是为了见你而来的，这世上我唯一的宿敌。”

听到这个熟悉的称呼，阿斯塔就确定了，这不是他烧糊涂了的幻觉。和放松下来的神经相反，下身的快感终于突破了临界点，他下意识地挺腰，射在了尤诺手上。

阿斯塔看着尤诺清理右手，说：“把我放下来吧，你还没有享受到呢。”

在此之前如果要尤诺想象生病中的阿斯塔来给自己口交，一定会认为这是何等非礼的举动，但当阿斯塔转身趴到他胯间，用异常热的口腔包裹住他的阴茎的瞬间，他不得不承认这感受非比寻常地好。

人类的口腔温度一般低于肠道，插入后穴才能让阴茎有被温暖的肉壁包裹住的感觉，哪怕是热血笨蛋阿斯塔也一样。但是身负大量魔力而导致高烧的阿斯塔，无论是口腔还是舌头此刻都在发烫。尤诺感觉自己也被捕入一张发烫的网，想尽快插入阿斯塔的身体。

阿斯塔因为发烧而昏沉的大脑，此时指挥失利，舌头慢腾腾地舔过尤诺阴茎上的沟壑，久久找不到能撩起欲望的地带。舔了好一会，嘴里的阴茎离变硬还差那么一截，他自己的口水倒是滴滴答答流了不少。

尤诺等不及，说：“抱歉，阿斯塔，我要加快治疗了。”他把阿斯塔翻过来躺好，自己坐到正对阿斯塔后穴的位置。尤诺一只手将两人的阴茎拢到一起，另一只手就着刚才流淌的液体，朝后穴缓缓探入了一根手指。

太久没见面也没做爱，阿斯塔的后穴不再同之前那样好进入。阿斯塔看着尤诺忙活半天，堪堪挤进两根手指，在自己体内的开拓也没有那么顺利。于是他抬起手臂，帮着尤诺一起上下撸动两人的阴茎。

好在全身肌肉基本都处于放松状态，尤诺的手指终于推开拥挤的肠肉，向前探入了一部分。另一边一起握着的阴茎彼此紧贴着摩擦，无意识分泌的液体顺着柱身流淌，一部分流到阿斯塔的小腹，漫进腹肌的沟壑中，还有一部分沿着囊袋流向后穴，直接充当了扩张的润滑剂。

“你那边可以停下了，高潮后里面就会收紧，我没办法塞更多手指进去。”尤诺说。

阿斯塔停下手上的动作，用手指试探尤诺的阴茎，发现后者已经挺立，就去牵尤诺空出来的手。

终于伸进了第三根手指，被进入的瞬间阿斯塔吸了一口气，立刻收到了尤诺握紧他手的安抚。明明曾经也做过，三根手指一起进入的时候阿斯塔却又被撑坏的错觉。尤诺察觉到他的不安和抗拒，唤来微风轻拂他的额头。但因为分心在扩张上，这缕风中蕴含的魔力量没有控制住，感受到魔力刺激的阿斯塔身体不自主地扭动。

尤诺的手指被肠壁紧紧咬住，他连忙问：“阿斯塔？”

阿斯塔已经没法好好回答他了，身体中原本就存在的水的魔力、植物魔力、再加上刚输进来的风的魔力，三股魔力在他体内闹作一团，各个感官的敏感度被大幅提升。尤诺的手指已经进入了不少，神经末梢把指甲刮擦肠壁带来的刺激成倍放大传给了大脑，他无意识地挺腰，双腿更是夹紧了坐在其中的尤诺。

尤诺俯身去吻他的嘴唇，阿斯塔就势坐起，搂紧他的肩膀。尤诺能感受到阿斯塔不止地颤动，意识到也许是刚才微风中蕴含的魔力刺激到了阿斯塔。

“看来只能提前插进去了，会有点痛。”尤诺对阿斯塔说。他抽离一根手指，其余两根尽力在入口支撑出阴茎能进入的大小，直直插了进去。

虽然肠壁收紧，但有了之前扩张的作用，尤诺勉强进入了阿斯塔的体内，阴茎被挤过来的肠肉包裹，令他吸了口气。

阿斯塔手臂搂在他肩上，两腿夹着尤诺，勉强挂在他怀里。“尤诺，你的表情，很痛吗。”话是这么说，他自己被阴茎直接捅入，一时间眼眶中都有泪花。

“我没事的，倒是你看起来快哭了样子。”

“突然进来还是会痛的，”阿斯塔这么说着，搂着尤诺的手收紧，想要坐到他怀里，“你还没完全进来吧，让我坐起来。”

当阿斯塔稳稳坐在他怀里时，他终于全部进入了。阿斯塔感觉自己被撑满了，不自主地弓起背，“好痛啊啊啊啊啊！”

尤诺见状，一手搂过他的右肩，给他提供支撑，希望以此减轻他的痛苦。

总算是插入了，尤诺搂着比自己小一圈的幼驯染让他躺下，发热的病人还是不要剧烈运动为好。与此相对的，他在阿斯塔体内反复抽插，以寻找敏感点的位置。

躺下后阿斯塔的感觉也不太妙，藉由尤诺抽送导致这架简陋的床摇摇晃晃，他被晃得有些晕。突然间，尤诺擦过的一点让他脸色一变，下意识揪紧了床单。尤诺没有错过他的反应，开始盯着这一点持续摩擦。

高敏感度的效果还在持续，小小的摩擦在阿斯塔脑中被放大成了猛烈的撞击，他感到害怕的同时，也被不断的快感冲击，不断发出破碎的叫声。加上尤诺有意无意地在他手上落下亲吻，许是为了让他受激弱一些才没有亲吻嘴唇，但是他不想等了。

于是他磨磨蹭蹭去亲尤诺的嘴唇，顺利地把舌头也伸进去。他用舌头勾连着尤诺的，但多少感觉到自己的舌头比对方小一些、总是被牵着走。他们尽情地用唇舌鼓动对方，在分开的间隙抢夺稀少的氧气。不得不说尤诺在控制节奏这方面做得很好，每每阿斯塔觉得自己被吻得喘不过气的时候，对方就会松开纠缠。

相对的，阿斯塔会发出被不断撞击所撕碎的声音：“哈……啊……”

尤诺的脸早已被染上情欲的粉色，持续的抽插运动却没有让他乱了气息，“准备好接下我的种子了吗？” 阿斯塔咬了他的上嘴唇以示回应，自己也快要到极限了。

得到的释放的尤诺发出满足的气音，阿斯塔则是把腰往上送、双腿紧紧夹住尤诺，小腹几乎和尤诺贴在一起。

虽然尤诺之前说的“治疗”听起来很扯，但效果确实立竿见影，阿斯塔自己能感受到高烧在逐渐退去，身体的敏感度也没有那么高，当然也有不应期的可能。但是只要明早检查一下就好。想到这里他渐渐放送，双腿打开瘫在床上。“尤诺！我恢复了！这方法见效真快！”

但是尤诺没有立刻拔出，而是用手指去拨弄他的乳头：“这里都立起来了。”

阿斯塔猝不及防，发出了一声尖尖的“啊”，接着不可置信地捂住自己的嘴巴，身体应该恢复了才对，为什么乳头还是那么敏感。

尤诺也发现了问题，他转而用双手去揉捏阿斯塔的胸部，意料之内的看到阿斯塔双手捂住嘴巴，来制止高声的尖叫，以至于听起来是在不断地呜咽，身体也抖个不停。

“看来射在一次只能缓解一些。”尤诺得出结论。

阿斯塔发现自己的身体还处于低烧，“怎么会……”

尤诺将他拉起来，说：“只能开始第二轮了，阿斯塔，你可要挺住啊。”

这次阿斯塔有力气直起腰来，他坐在尤诺胯上，直视发小的脸。“你还那么有精神，我可不会输给你的。”

听到他这番话，尤诺微笑：“是啊，这才是我认识的阿斯塔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有①就有②，主要是我真的写不出来了，可恶半年后阿斯塔的欧派谁不想摸一摸我还没写够！  
> 喜欢就点个kudos吧，你的喜欢是对我最大的支持。


End file.
